tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~
Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ is a remix made by Miles Clayton, Brittany Myers, and TP-TH-7. It is StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~'s replacement after its removal. It is part of Move It series. Lyrics One, two, three, and four and Five, six, seven, and eight and Nine, ten, eleven, and twelve Everybody raise your stars Who else have been in the Days where we have not been Gone through places right to Inside and outside? Everybody let your life To the rising stars and heart Even though I have been Gone Even though you have days left I don't know what else is new Right where we have been in Tomorrow Yeah I know it is the day I know what it is like The stars are seeking through the Inside When the rush is in the street I am one who tries to tend Everyday I have to go Outside Song Interview Miles Clayton I can't imagine the original can only be played in United States! Both Brittany and I are Americans, and we can't help it. We had to look for Japanese musicians, but I thought the ones that made House Party is a splendid choice. Thank you! Wow! I need to start playing Fire Emblem on my DS with my friends! Brittany Myers Well, having Japanese musicians joining for Galaxy remix is such a brilliant idea! I wanted to make sure that Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto all make the remix for us, and they did. I'm so proud. Tsukiko Uchida You know... we each need to spice Inside and Outside with such an amazing remix. Do you mention OUTER LIMITv.v~INNER X71^.^? The song that went from 120 to 200 BPM? Well, if that's the case, we decided to join with The Party Fellas and Brittany Myers over Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~. I don't want one of their songs to be played just in United States, however with the remix, can be played in Japan also. It was a good thing I didn't even realize right from the beginning, and we have to do that right now. If you want to play Inside and Outside in Japan or United States, try Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~! It's so much worth the remix. Tomiko Kai It is suddenly true statement that Tsukiko Uchida remembers everything inside of her own mind. When coming up with remixes, we always make sure Miles gets what he wants for the arrangements, and Brittany for singing. Well... if I have a puppy of my own, I would watch for it, until he or she grows up, I would go out for a walk. Yuri Moto Thank Tsukiko Uchida, she's the one that came with the ideas to help Brittany Myers and her singing, and Miles Clayton and his arrangements to make it into the remix. I didn't even expect that. Charts Double Charts Gallery Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~.png|Banner Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~-bg.png|Background Trivia * This song can be played in both United States and Japan. * Since the song had TP-TH-7 in arrangements, it is part of Move It series. * Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ replaced StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~ as part of the Asian remix from Brittany's first single. * Tsukiko mentions OUTER LIMITv.v~INNER X71^.^, one of their songs, in the interview. * Like BUNDLED FEAR NIGHT and House Party, Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ has Double charts without BEGINNER chart. * Unlike its original, Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ does not lack CHALLENGE charts at all, as it is also by TP-TH-7. * Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ starts right as the instruments play, rather than waiting four measures. Each charts end with a three-beat jump-freeze arrows. * This song is 4 BPM faster than Elastic Wings, but share key signature. * Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~'s DIFFICULT charts share the amount of max combos (214). * Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~'s Double CHALLENGE chart share the amount of jumps and freeze arrows as Single CHALLENGE chart (75 jumps, 13 freeze arrows) ** That makes Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~ to be one of TP-TH-7 songs with 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows on its CHALLENGE chart. * The lyrics, key signature, and the BPM are exact the same as its original. Category:The Party Fellas Songs Category:Brittany Myers Songs Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 5 Category:Difficult Level 6 Category:Expert Level 11 Category:Challenge Level 13 Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:112 BPM